


C is for Coffee Shop au

by stuckyspetertony



Series: 26 Days of Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky's a chill barista, Coffee, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, I struggled with this one, Kinda, M/M, Meaning, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Steve works too hard, There's a Bet, first time writing Stucky, good question, he also loves coffee, how did Steve go so long without eating?, i didn’t specify but u can imagine if u want, idek what this is, ig Bucky doesn’t have the metal arm in this?, so can i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: “Well,” the other man nods to behind the counter area where Steve can see three people with aprons similar to Bucky on, watching them intently, “the others have completely no faith in you and think that you won’t last another hour.. But I think you can last at least another two hours.”“Two hours? Is that so?”“Oh, yeah. Definitely. You have that ‘can keep it going for two hours more’ vibe about you, I just know it.”--or the one where Steve drinks a lot of coffee and Bucky and his fellow baristas place bets on how long it could go on. spoiler alert: a while.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 26 Days of Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	C is for Coffee Shop au

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest, this isn't by best work, lmao. (idk if that deters people from reading this but it's the truth). 
> 
> i love Steve and Bucky, but i haven't quite gotten to know them writing wise (even tho the 500+ fanfics i have marked for later for them says otherwise, but shh), though i honestly tried my best and that's all i can really say. i struggled with this one.
> 
> on another note, please feel free to leave notes or tips if you have any as well as your thoughts. as always, thank you for reading!! : )

“This is your fourth cup of coffee, you realize that, right?” 

Steve had been staring at his laptop screen for what felt like a lifetime, so when he looked up to face who spoke, he had to blink away the spots that appeared. But, when it cleared, he saw it was one of the waiters.  _ Bucky _ , his name tag read.

Looking at the coffee cup in question he saw that it was, low and behold, filled with dark- liquid goodness that was steaming as if it was just served. 

The coffee pot in Bucky’s hand might’ve had something to do with that. 

Steve looked up at him. “Is there a limit or something I don’t know about?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

He didn’t mean to come off as harsh, but he was really in his element with this upcoming project and talking right now would not help. Steve honestly didn’t know how many cups he’d been drinking, and if there  _ was _ a limit, maybe he should stop. Though, he doubted much productivity would come after that. 

Thankfully, Bucky didn’t see it as harsh, actually smirking a bit. “No. No limit. Though, the other baristas and I have a bet going to see how long you can sit here without getting up.” 

At that, Steve checks the time on his laptop, along with seeing if it would need a charger soon (it did), to find he’d been there for  _ two hours _ . When did he get this caught up in work? 

“I feel like you’re not supposed to tell me that.” Steve says, his lips finding their way to a smile. Part of him wants to be mad that random strangers are putting bets on him but, being honest, it was kind of hilarious. 

“Yeah, well, I was hoping you could help a fella out.” Bucky said with a wink which made Steve blush.

“How so?” he questioned, trying very hard not to stutter or mess up two very simple words. 

“Well,” the other man nods to behind the counter area where Steve can see three people with aprons similar to Bucky on, watching them intently, “the others have completely no faith in you and think that you won’t last another hour.. But  _ I  _ think you can last at least another two hours.” 

“Two hours? Is that so?” 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. You have that ‘c _ an keep it going for two hours more _ ’ vibe about you, I just know it.” 

At this point they’re both giggling like their twelve year old girls and not two grown men, but honestly not giving a damn. 

“And what was the prize if you guessed correctly?” Steve wonders, taking a sip of his coffee and flexing his fingers to get the cramps he could feel building up, out. 

“To ask you out.” Bucky answers which makes Steve’s drink go down the wrong way and he ends up in a coughing fit, much to Bucky’s amusement if his laughing fit is anything to go by. 

“You okay, man?” he asks, taking a hand and patting Steve’s back, and, really, a person's hand shouldn’t be that warm and  _ comfortable _ against someone’s back; but Bucky’s is. Of course Bucky’s is. 

“Fine.” Steve nods, coughing one more time for good measure then politely waves the other man’s hand off his back. He also waves off the feeling of sadness at the loss of contact, before immediately hating himself for thinking like that. They just met, for crying out loud. 

How did Bucky even know he was gay? Did he just assume? He wasn’t wrong per se, Steve was bi, but what if it was someone else? Did Bucky just have a really good gay-dar or was Steve too obvious? 

“So, will you do it?” Bucky asks, breaking Steve out of his inner turmoil and for a second, he forgets what the former is asking him. 

“Do what?” 

Bucky’s eyebrows were scrunched together. “Two hours? Not getting up? You alright, punk? The lights still on up there?” he chuckles, pointing to his temple 

Steve hates him more and more. Blush rising on his cheek aside. “Jerk. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” he rolls his eyes, shifting on the stool and stretching his legs out. “I’ll do your stupid bet, I’ve got more work to do anyway.” 

The smile he got for saying that should not have been  _ that _ bright or make his chest ache with fondness. 

(He sounds like those romance novels Tony claims he doesn't read but totally does.) 

“Yes! Thank you!” Bucky cheers, making a fist in the air with his non-coffee pot holding hand, managing to not spill any. That got him looks from customers, but he didn’t seem to care. 

Shaking his head, Steve bent down and got his charger out of the laptop bag and plugged it into the outlet next to his left foot, coming back up to plug the piece into his device. “Yeah, yeah, keep the coffee coming and throw in some pastries or I might head out within the hour.” he says in a mock threatening tone while logging back into his laptop. 

“Roger that.” Bucky salutes, grinning widely still before heading back to the kitchen presumably to get Steve’s request. 

Realizing Bucky didn’t know the irony in that statement made Steve laugh a little, before he focused when remembering he had a job to get back too. 

. . . 

So, two hours turned into three, which turned into five, then seven, and before Steve knew it, Bucky was giving him the five minute warning that they were closing. 

“You’re what?” Steve looked up in surprise, immediately regretting it as the crook in his neck became more prominent. 

“Closing, pal. It’s ten thirty.” 

“At night?!” 

Bucky laughs. “Yeah, look around.” he points behind Steve. 

He does (not without cracking his neck though, because looking at a laptop for seven plus hours does shit to your neck and back, in case you were wandering), and finds that it’s indeed nighttime. Steve can see the busy city night life through the glass windows and stares in awe, he’s never seen it up close, not with him being in bed by at least eight. 

“I guess you won your bet.” Steve turns back around and watches Bucky as he cleans the counter next to him. Them and the chefs in the back, from what he could hear, are the only ones left. 

“Oh, yeah. Ten times over.” he nods. “Thanks, by the way, my friends now have to call me Lord of Time for the next month.” 

“I think it suits you.” Steve laughs, standing up for what seemed to be the first time in hours to put away his things. He vaguely remembers getting up around hour three for a much needed bathroom break, but that was it. He was going to be in so much pain in the morning. 

“Not as much as Coffee Lord suits you. Ten cups, dude, ten! I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much consumed in one sitting.” Bucky exclaims, finished with the counter and now picking up stray dishes that were lying around, including Steve’s mug and plate he used for exactly one pastry. 

“Then you’ve never met my friend, Tony. He once used the whole jar of coffee beans in one day while pulling an all nighter for work, his girlfriend was  _ pissed _ , but at least he got work done.” 

“A fine man.” 

“For sure.” Steve agreed, nodding, now lingering awkwardly at the counter since his stuff was packed. “So, uh, about that offer if you won the bet. . .” 

That made Bucky freeze for a second as he was putting dishes in the sink, but he resumed after a beat. “I get off at three tomorrow, will you, uh, be around?” 

“Three o’ clock works great for me.”

The last thing Steve sees as he leaves the cafe is Bucky Barnes’ smiling face and he's honestly okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> new game (with water): 
> 
> every time i say "he", "his", "Steve" or "Bucky", you take a sip. you'll get hydrated in no time : ) 
> 
> fun fact: the og prompt was supposed to be "should i be concerned by how much coffee you're ordering" au, and i took that and ran so far with it. i- 
> 
> anyways, thank you again for reading and hope you enjoyed! have a great day/night.


End file.
